pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Louis the Oboe (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Donna Silenter Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Lily Punkey We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Fear Tomira.png|Tomira as Riley Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Mania in the Worldwide Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG